


Santa Baby

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye sings when he gets out of the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Sharpiesgal asked for a 'Santa Baby' striptease. This isn't quite it, but it's what happened in my head.

_”So, hurry down the chimney tonight.”_

Bruce moved through the apartment, an amused smile at the singing that meant Clint had just stepped from the shower. He made his way toward the bathroom.

_”Think of all the fun I’ve missed.”_

Clint was standing at the mirror, toweling himself off swishing his ass across a towel he held wide in both hands. He was also admiring his own full frontal show. 

“ _Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed._ ” He winked in the mirror at Bruce.

“What fellas haven’t you kissed?”

“This year I’ve been more prudent in who I’ve kissed. But I haven’t kissed Cap, for example.”

“I think Sam might take you out if you did.”

Clint winked again, “He could try. But if I did you probably wouldn’t take me out. _Next year I could be just as good._ ” He moved in close to Bruce, began thrust his hips forward. “ _If you’d check off my Christmas list._ ” 

Bruce found himself smiling when the towel dropped and Clint’s hands moved to Bruce’s ass. “If you have a yacht on the list, you’d do better kissing Tony.”

“All that’s on my list is you, hurrying, tonight.” Clint pulled in closer.

Bruce kissed him. Hard. Desperate.

Clint moaned as lips trailed to his jaw, then neck. “Mmmmmm, Santa baby!”


End file.
